You're the Reason I Come Home One shot
by AlyssaOtaku69
Summary: Can Sakura get over her feelings for Sasuke to become a real friend with him instead? Will she accept their relationship for what it is? Why does Sasuke only come back home on Naruto's birthday? A story which is in Sakura's POV to see how Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was different from everyone's and the understanding of becoming an actual team.


_**Hello everyone,**_

 _ **This one shot was in my head for a while so I just did it. I did it in Sakura's POV instead of anyone else's because I think it would be nice compared to all my other stories.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy the one shot.**_

* * *

Sakura was on the team but at the same time she wasn't. Yeah that doesn't really make any sense but to the people that are around Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha you would be able to understand why she felt like an outsider on her own team. Sai was there but he was always an outsider so I don't think it mattered but Sakura was with them since the beginning. She loves Naruto and Sasuke both in different ways but she still loves them.

But one thing was for sure she would never have a chance with the cold team mate known as Sasuke Uchiha because for some reason or another he only had eyes for Naruto no matter how stupid Naruto's actions were at times. When Sasuke left the village the first time to train he only said bye to only Naruto. At that moment Sakura realized maybe just maybe she was an outsider and that she was disturbing the peace them two had even when they weren't at all peaceful. But every year on the same day Sasuke always made it back no matter the distance he was from the village. That was Naruto's birthday. Naruto even made it so he never took missions around his birthday fearing he wouldn't be back on time. That day no one could ever find them and no one understood why. Neither of them had good chakra control seeing they had so much of it but they could never be found.

Sakura was with Sai at the moment looking for Naruto and Sasuke knowing he had come back for Naruto's birthday. So they decided to go to Tsunade's office to see if she seen Naruto and Sasuke because Sasuke usually comes in to report to Tsunade after grabbing Naruto from his house. That is also the only day of the year for Naruto to actually wake up earlier than anyone actually thought he could.

"Hey Lady Tsunade, I was wondering have you seen Naruto and Sasuke yet?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah last night," Tsunade said sighing because this happened every year and for some reason it became earlier and earlier every year.

"LAST NIGHT!?" Sakura screamed.

She was disappointed again. She thought she could hang out with the two of them for once. She missed both of them especially because Naruto has been out training too for so long. He just recently came back but still leaves the village so frequently that he has no time to just hang out with her. The only time she sees him is when he gets injured and even that is rare seeing he has the nine tails to heal him.

"Yeah they had plans together. They both will be back in a week." Tsunade said as she drank her sake and read over some papers.

Sakura and Sai stood there not moving because they wanted more answers. When Tsunade looked up and still saw them standing there she spoke again.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked. "Do you two want to help me with my paperwork?" Tsunade asked irritated.

"No, excuse me Lady Hokage but what Sakura and I are curious about is where Naruto and Sasuke went to?" Sai responded while the dejected Sakura stood there.

"Naruto said something about spending time with Sasuke for a week and a competition. That if he wins the competition Sasuke is going to finally come home. The competition from what Naruto said is going to take a week. It was quite sweet seeing Naruto so happy and then for once not seeing a brooding Sasuke like when I have to stop over to check Orochimaru's health. He is always mad but shockingly he was in a pleasant mood over the years." Tsunade said.

Sakura and Sai nodded their heads and walked out the office. Sakura couldn't help but feel dejected because they wouldn't let her be involved. She really couldn't help but feel like they didn't need her.

"Cheer up Sakura, dickless and emo kid will be back soon enough and then you can hit them both for not inviting you." Sai said trying to comfort her but Sakura wasn't going because she knew they would never involve her in what they did. "Let's go to Ino's shop and get you a flower." Sai said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the shop of Sakura's best friend and her rival Ino.

When they got there Shikamaru and Choji were waiting for Ino to come out of the back room. Everyone seemed to have given up on trying to celebrate Naruto's birthday with him knowing they would never catch Naruto and Sasuke if they didn't want to be caught so they always hung out with him the next day.

"Hey Sakura," Shikamaru said putting his head down on the counter.

"I will go find you a pretty flower." Sai said letting go of her hand.

"It better not be a dead one like last time." Sakura said.

Then there was silence.

"You and him?" Shikamaru asked pointing to the both of them.

"No he is just trying to make me feel better." Sakura said.

"It doesn't look like it's just that considering he is really trying to find you a nice flower when he knows nothing about them." Shikamaru said pointing to Sai.

"SAI what are you doing over there?" Ino asked as she stormed out of the back room straight to him ignoring the rest of them.

"I am trying to find a flower for Sakura." Sai said honestly.

Sakura is pretty sure Sai doesn't even know how to lie.

"Why would you do that?" Ino asked curiously.

"Because she deserves one after the rough morning she has had." Sai said with a soft real smile that barely shows even more than Sasuke.

No one even knew if Sai knew he was doing it but they didn't think so.

"Okay I will show you some flowers in the back that will make her happy." Ino said pulling him to the back.

"He just smiled for you." Shikamaru grumbled.

"No he didn't," Sakura denied but she knew he did.

"Sakura, maybe you should just pay attention to the team mate that is trying to be by you instead of the two that are trying to be by each other." Shikamaru said walking outside because he was tired of being around everyone.

He hated waiting for Ino, he hated it worse than his missions to see his girlfriend in Suna. It was quite a taxing situation.

"He's right you know? If you want to you can hang out with us until Sasuke and Naruto get back or when Naruto gets back?" Choji asked.

"Yeah I know, but Naruto and Sasuke don't get back for a week." Sakura whined.

Sakura got really close to Ino's team seeing as Ino was her best friend and she was always hanging out with her boyfriend Choji and Choji is always around Shikamaru she got close to all of them. Shikamaru normally gives her advice on her feelings and tells her to let Sasuke go but she just couldn't not until she confessed properly but how was she ever supposed to confess if she never saw him.

"Here Sakura," Sai said with a bouquet of flowers in her face as she shook her head out of the daze.

She smiled softly looking at all the random flowers he put together. "Thanks Sai," Sakura said and they were out the door.

Oddly enough Sai was always with Sakura during the week. When they finally started to feel Naruto's presence without Sasuke they knew he must have lost the competition. She was heartbroken when she seen Naruto come inside the gates. Naruto didn't want to talk to anyone for a whole week before he even came out of his apartment.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked coming up to the bruised up shinobi. "Where's Sasuke? I thought he would be coming back with you." Sakura asked not knowing that would set him off.

Naruto didn't even respond just ran down the street straight to his apartment. That week for the other Rookie Nine was weird. They would try to get him out the house but not even Sakura could get him to open his window. When they were going to finally resort to breaking his window in he came out like he could sense it.

"I'm fine you guys I just need some space." Naruto said softly.

"Yeah but we didn't even get to spend your birthday with us like every year." Hinata said gently.

"We know you like to spend time with Sasuke so we let you be but now is the time to spend it with us." Kiba demanded pulling Naruto right out the house.

"You should at least let him put his shoes on Kiba." Shino said with Naruto's shoes in his hands while Shikamaru closed the door so Naruto couldn't run back inside.

"You want some chips?" Choji asked.

"Cheer up Naruto. We promise not to talk about anything you don't want to talk about." Hinata said softly as Neji was next to her with Tenten.

Sakura and Sai just watched everything transpire. But being with Naruto showed that he wasn't happy at all for that whole day or even the following two years after. Sasuke didn't come back and Naruto didn't spend no time with anyone on his birthday. Shit he was hard to find on his birthday. The third year when Naruto turned twenty one Sakura found him in the pub drinking his sorrows away. By the middle of the day though Sakura felt Sasuke's chakra like it was calling for Naruto but Naruto was way too drunk to feel it so Sakura went to him leaving the drunk passed out Naruto at the table.

"Sakura, do you know where Naruto is? I can't feel his chakra well I can but it is everywhere and way to unsteady." Sasuke said.

"He is…" Sakura didn't get to finish before a blonde blur jumped on top of Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD! Why did you leave me for so long?" Naruto screamed tears silently falling from his eyes.

"I told you already." Sasuke said soothing Naruto in a way the others couldn't.

"What did you tell him?" Sakura asked finally being noticed again.

"I told him if he didn't win the competition that I wouldn't be able to come back for a few years even on his birthday." Sasuke said softly kissing Naruto's head shocking Sakura that he was so tender.

She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. She never would have thought that Sasuke had a tender side but with Naruto he always brought out the other side in Sasuke. Sakura and Sasuke both realized that Naruto was completely hammered and asleep on top of Sasuke in the middle of the village. Naruto was attached to Sasuke and he wouldn't let him go so Sasuke had to lift Naruto up bridal style and carried him through the village. It was the first time anyone has actually seen Sasuke in the village since he was thirteen. Usually Naruto and Sasuke were never seen on his birthday because he was always in and out never to be seen.

"How have you been?" Sakura asked as they walked into Naruto's apartment which for some reason is never locked.

Sasuke would have went to his house if it wasn't for Sakura following them but she was so he just came to Naruto's apartment shocked to see it clean for once.

"I guess I've been good. I try to get here as often as I can." Sasuke said.

"You only come on Naruto's birthday." Sakura stated.

"Yeah what's your point?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Why do you just come back on that day?" Sakura asked.

"Because that is my favorite day of the year." Sasuke said as he looked down at Naruto.

Sasuke didn't hesitate to sit on the bed next to Naruto either.

Sakura just didn't know how to feel. The guy she was in love with was possibly in love with her guy best friend. Oh how life was so unfair.

"Why?" Sakura asked feeling compelled to ask knowing the answer despite everything.

"Sakura stop it. I wouldn't mind hanging out with you if you would just get the hint that I love Naruto and only want to be with him." Sasuke said not really shocking Sakura but no matter how unshocking it is it still hurt her heart to hear it so clearly from Sasuke.

Sakura didn't answer and just ran out the house.

The next three days Sasuke was there but was never seen by anyone in the village. Naruto wasn't even at his apartment he was with Sasuke on the Uchiha grounds. Sakura knew this because their chakra was all over the Uchiha grounds.

The next time Sakura saw Naruto he was smiling again and excited to talk to her.

"Sakura sorry about my birthday and thanks for trying to take care of me. Sasuke is a bit of an ass but I know he wouldn't let you near me especially if he is around to take of me himself." Naruto said with a sweet unknowing smile on his face.

"Are you two… together?" Sakura asked nervously.

Naruto stared at her wide eyed then blushed when he figured out what she meant by that and nodded in such a cute way that Sakura thought he was adorable.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Sakura asked with a thoughtful smile.

"I was kind of scared… you know? I knew how much you liked Sasuke but I couldn't really ignore my feelings for him. He told me how he felt before he left when he was thirteen but I only admitted my feelings for him when I was sixteen. All he said to me was finally." Naruto said with a thoughtful smile on his face.

When Naruto looked up to see Sakura's face she was crying and he couldn't help but feel bad.

"I'm sorry Sakura I wasn't trying to hurt you." Naruto said running up to her to comfort her.

"It's not you Naruto. I just am sad that you never told me how you felt. Congratulations I am happy for you. That is if you're happy." Sakura said hugging him.

"I am aside from the fact that I can't see him every day." Naruto said wiping Sakura's tears away shrugging his shoulder.

They started walking they were both smiling.

"So you're okay with the fact that he isn't home in the village all the time?" Sakura asked.

"No I'm not okay with it but once I win the competition then he will come back." Naruto said laughing.

"Oh," Sakura said interlocking her arm with Naruto's.

"So how have you been? I heard Sai is looking out for you a lot more even trying to make you smile." Naruto said smirking.

Sakura blushed with a smile she couldn't really hide it. She smacked Naruto on the shoulder lightly making him chuckle gently.

"Naruto, Sakura, what are you two doing?" Sasuke growled glaring at the both of them.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Naruto asked letting go of Sakura immediately and ran to Sasuke.

"Tsunade said she had a mission for me so I had to come back. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me on the mission." Sasuke said still glaring at Naruto even though Naruto was still on him.

"Yeah I would love to come with you. But can Sakura and Sai come with us?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke grit his teeth and Sakura could tell he didn't want them to come. Before Sakura could say anything Naruto pulled Sasuke away from her.

"Fine Sakura you can come tell Sai to be at the gate in thirty minutes, okay?" Sasuke said looking at Naruto with a soft smile.

"Okay I will see you two there then." Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura tell Sai what you think about him." Naruto said with a sweet smile that Sakura hasn't seen directed to her in a long time.

"Thank you Naruto," Sakura said and went to find Sai.

The thirty minutes passed quickly and the only people not at the gate right away was Naruto and Sasuke. But the moment Sakura turned she saw them walking down the street arguing about something or the other.

"No Naruto now stop that shit." Sasuke growled as they moved closer to the gate.

"But I love you Sasuke." Naruto said softly but Sakura heard it clearly.

Sasuke blushed but the smile on his face was proof enough that he wasn't mad at Naruto anymore and that he cared for Naruto deeply.

"Hey dickless and emo, it's been a long time since I seen you assholes." Sai said.

Sasuke moved about to hit Sai but Naruto stopped him by holding him back.

"Sai stop it." Sakura said smacking him in the back of the head. "We should get going now." Sakura said pointing to the gate.

"You guys aren't leaving without me right?" Kakashi said popping up behind them.

"No of course not we want the whole fucking crew to come along." Sasuke growled out and continued to walk to the gate.

"Good because Yamato is with us too." Kakashi said with a grin.

"Great," Sasuke said irritated.

"What is the mission that is making us all go on this mission?" Sai asked Sasuke.

"We have to protect a daimyo's daughter. She is quite a vexing character but we have to deal with her properly." Sasuke answered as they jumped into the trees.

"Did you meet the daughter once before?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I had to protect her once before with Naruto. It was awful." Sasuke answered his face scrunching up in distaste.

"Naruto you met her before?" Sakura asked looking at Naruto who was talking to Yamato and Kakashi.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking toward her.

"You met Sara," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, she asked me to have her children." Naruto said laughing.

Sasuke growled at Naruto.

"Calm down Sasuke I'm not interested in having kids with her." Naruto said with a smile that made Sasuke blush and look away from everyone.

Naruto just smiled and caught up to Sasuke who was moving quickly to get away from everyone.

"We should set up camp here for the night." Sasuke said when they were two villages away from where Sara was located at.

Yamato used his wood release to build a small cottage for all of them to stay in. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow but went into the house. Sakura watched as Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into a gentle hug. It was so loving that she couldn't believe Sasuke was letting Naruto do it in front of other people. At that moment she realized she didn't know very much about Sasuke or Naruto for that matter. That hurt her heart because she always thought she was close to Naruto at the very least. But from the looks of it, it seemed that Naruto was really the right person for Sasuke because he could tame the darkness in Sasuke.

"Sasuke calm down, we can always sleep in a tent outside if that's what you want to do." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"I would like that." Sasuke said pulling Naruto right out the door.

When night time came around Sakura was curious to what they were doing. She found them laughing and smiling with each other.

"Naruto, you know why I always come back to the village." Sasuke said smiling in a sweet way that she felt like she was getting a cavity.

"Why?" Naruto asked sounding nervous and biting his lip.

"You're the reason I come home. You are my home." Sasuke said in a whisper that made even Sakura blush.

She couldn't believe her ears but she never thought it was any sweeter than right there. Naruto moved closer to Sasuke and Sasuke pulled Naruto into a kiss after that Sakura stopped watching and went back to hangout with Sai. An hour later she walked out the cottage and went to see what the other two were doing. Sasuke was still awake but Naruto was sleeping on his legs.

"Hey Sasuke," Sakura said.

"Hey, why are you still awake?" Sasuke asked taking a little glance at her.

"I couldn't sleep," Sakura said.

"Well sit then and talk to me." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Sakura didn't say anything just sat down immediately.

"So you and that creepy looking guy?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Sakura could honestly say she was shocked he started the conversation.

"How did you?" Sakura started to ask making him chuckle.

"Naruto told me. He talks about all of you all the time." Sasuke said looking up at the stars. "I guess he wanted me to be more acquainted with the rest of you guys but I never am and I can't help it." Sasuke said petting Naruto's hair softly.

"You love him a lot don't you?" Sakura asked gesturing to Naruto.

"Yes I have always loved him no matter how much I tried to resist it." Sasuke said.

"Why don't you just stay in the village?" Sakura asked.

"I get restless at the village. I feel uneasy being there for too long since I found out what happened with my family. I try to help out Itachi and Orochimaru but that's all I do on the outside aside from the missions everyone asks me to do." Sasuke said.

"Do you want to take Naruto with you? Is that why you guys keep making a competition?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke smiled, "no those competitions are for fun most of the time but lately it's been for me to come home." Sasuke said chuckling.

"If you're not trying to take him out of the village, why won't you come back?" Sakura asked.

"I will come back when he wins." Sasuke said smiling down at Naruto.

"You weren't scared that someone else would take him away from you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"No," Sasuke said looking up at her with a gentle smile. "Because he knows he is the reason I come home." Sasuke said with a smile that Sakura herself has never seen on him.

"That's confidence, what would you have done if he was taken by someone else?" Sakura asked making Sasuke turn to look at her with a glare and his sharingan out. "Just playing calm down." Sakura said putting her hands up in defense. "How did you know you were in love with him?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was shocked and he even looked it on his face from Sakura's perspective.

"I just couldn't stop thinking about him. It got to the point where I cared more about his life than anything in mine. He means the world to me." Sasuke said looking at Naruto like he is everything in the world to Sasuke which in this case he is. "You should get some sleep. We head out early in the morning." Sasuke said.

Sakura got up and stood by the door not wanting to go inside seeing as that was the first time her and Sasuke had a real conversation. It felt nice instead of him glaring at her like he does to everyone who isn't Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Sai asked sneaking up on Sakura making her jump.

"It was the first time me and Sasuke talked like normal human beings without Naruto. Now that I think about it Naruto was always our bridge of how we were connected. If it wasn't for Naruto we wouldn't be connected at all. What are you doing awake?" Sakura asked glancing at Sai.

"I was just watching you two talk. I couldn't hear you guys but just watching." Sai said. "Do you still love him?" Sai asked as they walked inside.

"I think I always will love them both just not the way of being with them. I think I love them like they are my brothers. I kind of get what I have been feeling for all these years all I wanted was to be part of the team with them and I never felt like I was in that bubble and it sucked. But now I feel like I can be in it." Sakura explained.

"Because you're not obsessing over Uchiha?" Sai asked, Sakura glared but she knew he was right.

"Yeah, I think that is what always kept me from actually being in a team with them. Naruto always treated me the same but he also always kept secrets because he never thought I could handle it now I can so it will be better for us all as a team now." Sakura said with a smile.

"Does that team include me?" Sai asked.

"It includes you and Yamato sensei." Sakura said with a sweet smile as they walked inside the cottage in the part where they would be sleeping.

The week went by quickly with the mission and Sakura had seen a lot of things she never thought she would see over the years but it made her feel that Sasuke was more human now. Sasuke and Sakura could actually have conversations without Sasuke feeling repulsed by Sakura's presence alone.

"Naruto stop moving ahead so fast. I said I was sorry." Sasuke said chasing after Naruto in the forest on their way back to Konoha.

Sakura didn't know what the argument was about but she knew it was nothing good if Naruto was quiet.

"Sakura can you tell him something or get him to talk?" Sasuke asked her.

She nodded her head and raced up to where Naruto was and almost got power kicked approaching him.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Naruto told her what was wrong and quite a few other things that she didn't think she needed to hear but she decided to go tell Sasuke what he said anyway.

"What did he say?" Sasuke asked.

"He said that he saw you with that security detail for Sara and saw how you two were flirting and that you two kissed." Sakura said.

"That bastard kissed me and I shoved him off of me immediately NARUTO!" Sasuke said knowing Naruto could hear what he was saying as Sasuke was about to move toward Naruto Sakura grabbed him by his arm. "What Sakura?" Sasuke growled.

"He said that if you approach him he is going to burn your groin off." Sakura said.

"I don't care." Sasuke said pulling his arm away and leaping ahead to catch up to the fox.

"They sure are lively." Kakashi said standing next to Sakura.

"Aren't they always." Sakura said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." Kakashi said with a smile under his mask.

Sakura just watched her two teammates and couldn't help but laugh as she watched them argue and Sasuke smack Naruto in the back of the head and Naruto attack him into a tree and bite him in the neck. The group left the two behind to solve their problems.

A week after that Sakura realized she found herself going to the old team seven's training grounds and smiled when she found them there too.

"Sakura hey," Naruto said with a big smile making Sasuke glare at her.

'Jealous much,' Sakura thought before smiling at both of them.

"I can't believe you came here too." Naruto said gesturing for her to sit down.

"Yeah I was feeling nostalgic." Sakura said with a soft smile making both men look at her.

"So were we," Sasuke said.

"All we need is for Kakashi to be here and me to be tied up to that post again." Naruto said with a chuckle and his beautiful warm smile on his face.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled making Sakura chuckle and Naruto growl in irritation.

"You two are still the same as you used to be." Sakura said with a fond smile.

"No we're not!" They said in unison.

"You so are," Sakura said chuckling more.

"Okay maybe we are at least a little bit." Naruto said chuckling along with her.

"But you changed." Sasuke voiced out looking directly at Sakura.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Sakura asked.

"Definitely a good thing. I feel like I can actually be your friend now." Sasuke said sitting up from laying in the grass.

"Sasuke said you are friends." Naruto said excited jumping up quickly.

"Shut up you idiot." Sasuke said pulling him back down.

"But Sasukeeee..." Naruto whined.

"No, what made you come out here?" Sasuke asked after he got Naruto to stop moving.

"I don't know I just felt a pull to come here." Sakura said.

"I felt that way earlier too." Naruto said.

"I came here after I got in the village it just felt like I was meant to be here." Sasuke said.

"You followed where your heart was." Sakura said with a smile leaning onto Naruto.

"Yeah I did," Sasuke said pulling Naruto more into him while Naruto pulled Sakura into him.

"I will always be here for the both of you. I hope you know that." Naruto said glancing at both of them with a smile on his face.

"What made you say that?" Sasuke and Sakura asked at the same time.

"Because you two are what I call home. We're family and this is where I belong. Now Sasuke competition time to finalize if your going to stay in the village for good." Naruto said standing up making Sakura land into Sasuke.

Sasuke gently moved Sakura and Sakura stood on her own to see what was going to happen between the two. When it started she didn't really know what to say. They both were having an all out fight with each other.

"What's going on?" Sai asked popping up behind Sakura with Kakashi.

"It's a fight to see if Sasuke is going to stay in the village." Sakura explained as they all had to move back in the trees because Naruto and Sasuke came close to hitting them out of the tree.

They all watched in the trees how the boys smiled, laughed, cried, and hit each other making it seem like all their emotions were running rapid. By the time the fight stopped Sakura made her way toward them in time to hear what Sasuke was about to say.

"Naruto, I lost. I am coming home where you are. I love you." Sasuke said.

"I love you," Naruto said choking on a sob.

Sakura could see the tears in both of their eyes as she walked up to them.

"Welcome home," Naruto said.

"You're the reason I come home." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled for her teammates. She was happy for them and wished for their happiness no matter what.

"Come on guys let's patch you up." Sakura said helping them both up and walking them back to the hospital.

Once they were done in the hospital Sakura took a glance at her team and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked freaked out running up to her.

"Welcome home Sasuke." Sakura said with a smile. "We're all together again." Sakura said pulling them into a hug.

They both hugged her back even if Sasuke was stiff about it and that was when Sakura actually felt like part of the team.

"I'm finally home." Sasuke said tightening his hold on the two.

"Damn you two making me all emotional." Naruto said with tears in his eyes.

"Go now you bastards. I am happy that you two are happy." Sakura said.

"Now make yourself happy and stop worrying so much about us." Sasuke said pulling Naruto away but gestured to behind her.

Sakura turned around to see Sai.

"You listened to all of that?" Sakura asked.

"Yup, I'm happy for you." Sai said grabbing Sakura's hand again. "Let's go get you some flowers." Sai said as they walked with the sunset going down as they walked to Ino's shop.

They were all home. It for once felt complete. The whole team was finally together.

* * *

 _ **Reviews.**_

 _ **I never really agreed with the pairing of Ino and Sai though I do put them together in some of my stories. I always thought it was weird but considering I put them all really close in the stories I write so I never thought about it.**_


End file.
